Amanda De Santa
American |family = Michael De Santa (Husband) Jimmy De Santa (Son) Tracey De Santa (Daughter) |affiliations = Kyle Chavis (Formerly) Fabien LaRouche (Formerly) |vehicles = Red Sentinel |voice = Vicki Van Tassel }} Amanda De Santa, formerly Amanda Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Amanda was working as a stripper and possibly a prostitute (according to Trevor) when she first met Michael Townley. Her history before that is unknown minus that when Michael first met her she was living in a trailer park . The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends his money freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. They have two children together, Jimmy and Tracey. Events of GTA V Broken relationship At the beginning of the game, Amanda is already cheating on Michael with her tennis instructor, Kyle Chavis. She periodically screams at Michael over his temperamental explosions and constant drinking, leading to a very unstable relationship between them. Leaving Michael During one of their fights, popular yogi Fabien LaRouche arrives for his session with Amanda. Michael joins them which pleases Amanda, until Fabien attempts to put her into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and attempt to punch him, but misses and falls in the pool. Amanda then leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While his family is gone, Michael becomes increasingly depressed. Eventually, their daughter Tracey starts to communicate with him again. Amanda also calls Franklin once to ask about Michael, showing that she actually still cares for him. Reunited family After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to check up on Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The two then leave to go pick up Tracey, and later show up at Bean Machine. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy and Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop and bashes it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off to take Fabien to the E.R. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied by the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. The two are no longer seen fighting, and Michael can be found spending time with his family instead of ignoring them, such as watching movies or relaxing outside together. If spoken to, Amanda will no longer complain to Michael, but express happiness that they are both trying to resolve their issues. After the events of the mission Meltdown, she and the children temporarily move to a hotel due to the Merryweather attack, but return by the end of the game. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *The Good Husband (Boss; optional) *Mr. Philips *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone-call) *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Time's Come (Post-mission message) Trivia *Amanda holds the position of being the first and only wife to the protagonist in the GTA series. *The number plate for Amanda's Sentinel is 'KRYST4L'. 'KRYST4L' is a leet-speak of 'crystal'. *Amanda's favourite radio station is Space 103.2. *While switching back to Michael, there is a chance he'll walk in on Amanda in their bedroom while she's masturbating; she'll throw away a dildo, say that she thought the door was locked, and goes to sleep. *According to Amanda in the mission The Good Husband, she has a habit of stealing things, which could mean that she is a kleptomaniac. *If the player chooses "The Time's Come" and kills Michael, Amanda mourns his death and will figure out that Franklin had a part in his death and message him, telling him she hopes he'll "rot in hell" and warning him to stay away from her and her children. *On the website "Hushsmush.com", the player has the possibility of running into a page with a user dubbed foxymama21 that very clearly indicates that it is her, even though it is never explicitly said. In her description, she indicates that she "has the mind and body of a girl half her age" (She is 43, according to her info), but her husband ignores her and he spends his time drinking in the pool, and is looking for someone to satisfy her in her "prime". It also mentions that she loves yoga. *Her phone number is 346-555-0118. *Trevor and Amanda's dialogue, when playing Tennis at the mansion indicates they might have been friends, before Michael's "death". *There is a rare glitch where she, Tracey De Santa, Eva and Carlos will randomly clone themselves within Michael's mansion. Some random Pedestrians can also appear cloning in his mansion as well. The cause of this is unknown. *During friend activities Amanda tells Michael that she wants to get a job. When Michael jokes about stripping being a business of the young, Amanda reveals that she wants to teach yoga and tennis to homeless. Gallery Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|Promotional artwork. Amanda-GTAV-trailer2.png|''"Don't kill him!"''---Amanda to Michael during Marriage Counseling. trailer3_michael_010.jpg|Amanda doing yoga. trailer3_michael_020.jpg|Amanda playing Tennis. trailer3_trevor_029.jpg|Trevor and Amanda. download.vcoccvkfijgh.jpg|Amanda's Sentinel. Amanda_In_Home-GTAV.png|"Stop it you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!"---Amanda De Santa to Michael and Jimmy during Fame or Shame (mission). Amanda34343.jpg|"You are alone, you pathetic psychopath!"---Amanda to Michael during Did Somebody Say Yoga? DeSantaFamilyPhoto-GTAV.jpg|A family picture featuring Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa (middle), Jimmy De Santa (left) and Tracey De Santa (right). MichaelAmandaWedding-GTAV.jpg|Michael and Amanda at their own wedding. DeSantaPhotos-GTAV.jpg|Amanda and her kids during better days. MandyV.JPG love letter-GTAV.jpg|A "Love" letter from Amanda. Amandasun.jpg|Amanda Sunbathing Navigation de:Amanda De Santa es:Amanda De Santa fr:Amanda De Santa hu:Amanda De Santa pl:Amanda De Santa ru:Аманда Де Санта Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V